


my dear

by rengeee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic victuuri, Drabble, Fluff, Kind of AU, M/M, The self-indulgent adoption fic nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rengeee/pseuds/rengeee
Summary: All the fears and doubts Yuuri had before were pushed straight out of his mind as he held his son close to him.





	

Yuuri’s knee had been bouncing non-stop for the past four minutes, his teeth gnawing his lower lip. His eyes flittered around the office and to his husband who was signing some papers. He heard a soft sigh from his husband and a warm hand found purchase on his erratic knee. His body automatically relaxed at his spouse’s touch and he sent him an apologetic smile.

 

“I’m really nervous.”

 

Victor sent him a look as if to say ‘Wow, really? I couldn’t tell.’

 

“There’s nothing to be nervous about.” was what he said however. He squeezed his knee before returning to signing the papers. He wrote his signature one last blank before sliding the paper and pen across the desk to Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri gulped and shakily took the picked up the pen, anxiety hitting him like a truck along with intrusive thoughts.

 

What if he wasn’t a good parent?

 

What if their child didn’t like him?

 

What if…

 

“Yuuri.” Victor’s soft voice shook him out of his thoughts. He looked over at his husband who was confused at why he was just staring at the paper. 

 

“Do you not want to do this?” although Victor didn’t seem like he was upset at the notion, the slight quiver in his voice gave away his true feelings. He had always wanted a family and Yuuri could remember nights where the two of them would lie together, discussing plans of the future while their fingers were intertwined. Adoption was always apart of that plan. And Victor seemed to be terrified that Yuuri would decide he didn’t want kids anymore. 

 

“I do...I swear I do.” Yuuri said, voice shaky. “I’m just...I’m scared. What if I’m not good enough?” he whispered the second part. 

 

Victor sighed. “You’ve been around Yuuko’s daughters so many times. You take such good care of them and we’ve even babysat them for several days straight when she and Nishigori were out of town.” he told him. His hand found his place back on Yuuri’s knee and he squeezed it once again. 

 

“I’m scared too. I’ve never really been around kids until I married you and spent time with your family. But I’ve wanted this - we’ve wanted this. And I’m not going to let fear run my life.” Victor stared deeply into his husband’s eyes, hand now rubbing Yuuri’s leg. “I want to adopt this child with you, and I’m terrified of being a father. But I don’t think we’ll ever be prepared enough. No parent is, but they still usually do a good job of raising their kids while being clueless and scared. I believe we’ll be the same.”

 

Yuuri bit down on his lower lip. He was conflicted. He knew Victor was right, they would never really be ready to be a parent. They had to take it as it came. But his insecurities still got to him.

 

The hand that rested on Yuuri’s leg moved to cup his cheek, thumb brushing across his cheekbone. Victor leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. He felt his husband relax more at this soft and intimate touches.

 

“We’re in this together. We’ll deal with whatever happens. And I know for a fact you’ll be a great father. So please, sign the papers.”

 

Yuuri let out a shaky breath and glanced down at the sheet of paper. All he would have to do is initial and then sign. And they would have their own child.

 

He looked back at Victor who gave him a reassuring smile.

 

“Okay...I’ll sign.” he murmured, not missing the way the elder’s face lit up in glee. “Thank you.”

 

Victor just pressed another kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head and withdrew his hand from his cheek. Yuuri looked back down at the paper and papers and initialed before taking the last step and writing his signature on the blank. 

 

Yuuri couldn’t help the grin that broke out across his face and he slipped his hand into Victor, squeezing it tightly. They were going to be parents.

 

A few minutes later the social services woman came back into her office. 

 

“All set?”

 

The couple nodded and she checked to see if everything was signed before placing the papers in a manila folder.

 

“Kyou is inside the nursery, I’ll take you there.” she said, exiting her office. The couple followed the social worker into a room where a couple of caretakers were watching over the infants in the room. Victor and Yuuri were led to a crib where a baby was sleeping. His cheeks were still chubby and he had a small tuft of black hair on his head. 

 

Yuuri felt his heart melt at the sight. They saw Kyou once before when they were visiting to see what child they wanted to adopt. He glanced over at his husband and saw Victor with a bright smile on his face as he saw their soon-to-be son. 

 

“Can we hold him?” Victor asked the woman. 

 

“Of course you can. Since you signed the papers, he’s now legally yours.” she said smiling. 

 

Victor’s smile grew and he carefully scooped up the sleeping baby in his arms and coddled him. Kyou’s sleepy eyes opened and he let out a little noise, before falling back asleep. His head leaned on Victor’s shoulder and one of his little fists clutched the sweater Victor was wearing.

 

Yuuri looked on fondly, thinking that Victor really looked like the perfect father with how gently he was holding their son.

 

“Do you want to hold him now, Yuuri?” Victor asked softly, trying not to wake the baby. Yuuri nodded enthusiastically and his husband placed Kyou in the former’s awaiting arms.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but press a soft kiss on Kyou’s forehead as he held the infant. His son. It was a mindblowing thought, that he was a father to a little baby like Kyou. All the fears and doubts he had before were pushed straight out of his mind as he held baby Kyou close to him. There was no use worrying anymore because all that mattered was that they all loved each other. They’d be able to get through anything with the power of their love.

 

While Yuuri was entranced by their son, Victor sneakily took out his phone and snapped a picture of Yuuri holding Kyou. He uploaded it and slipped it back in his pocket. No doubt their fans would go crazy over this picture.

 

He went over to his husband, wrapping his arms around him and their baby. Yuuri leaned back in Victor’s touch. 

 

“This is a dream come true, Yuuri. Thank you, for changing my life in the best of ways.” he said before kissing Yuuri on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit lmao  
> it was initially was a fic i was writing for a friend for another fandom but i decided to change it to victuuri instead  
> hope you guys liked it tho  
> maybe i'll write more in the future iddkkkk
> 
> the title is from my dear by red velvet bc i had no clue what else to name it lol


End file.
